


Waiting by the Captain

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Captain is injured saving Ensign Chekov, Spock can no longer pretend he thinks of Jim as only a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in short chapters, but for a purpose. And the whole thing is posted at once so you don't have to wait.

Spock stood by his captain’s side while he remained unconscious in sickbay. A few times he had to sidestep a nurse or a doctor who attended the captain, but none of them spoke to Spock. Only McCoy did.

“You look exhausted, Spock.”

“You look fatigued yourself, doctor.”

“Sure, but it’s my job to stay here. It’s not yours.”

Spock did not reply to that. He had no intention of leaving.

“He’s not going to wake up, Spock.” Dr.McCoy grimaced. “I mean, I have him in an induced coma. I’ll start bringing him out of it probably tomorrow.”

“Then perhaps if a nurse can find me a chair, I will be more comfortable.”

Dr. McCoy made a sort of snorting noise Spock surmised was meant to be a laugh. “Spock, go rest in your own quarters and come back tomorrow.”

“I would prefer to stay here.”

“There’s nothing for you to do here.”

“Doctor,down on the planet, the captain was attacked by a creature with claws as long as my fingers and teeth as sharp as any blade. Blood shot from his wounds at an alarming pace and he lost all color as he collapsed in my arms.”

“Spock—”

“I would prefer to stay here.”

McCoy sighed. “All right, Spock. I’ll have a nurse bring you a chair.”

“Thank you.”

 


	2. Nyota

Nyota came by two point four hours later. She glanced briefly at Spock before she went to the captain’s bedside and placed her hand on the captain's.

“He’s so pale,” she said.

Spock did not reply, just stared at her hand on the captain's. Eventually her hand slipped away.

“How is he?”

“Dr. McCoy has advised he is stable.”

She nodded. “You look almost as pale as he does. You should rest.” She hugged herself. “I know you won’t though. Spock, is there something you want to tell me?”

Though it took effort, Spock pulled his gaze away from his captain to look at Nyota. Her dark eyes were sad but resigned.

“Nyota?”

She sighed. “How long are you going to go on pretending?”

“I do not understand.”

“Are you going to deny that you love him?”

Spock’s gaze returned to the captain, watching his chest move with his breaths. “He is my friend.”

“Yes. But I think he means more to you than just a friend. He has for a longtime, hasn't he?”

Spock could only nod.

“That’s what I mean by pretending. You’re pretending that you don’t love him and I’m pretending I don’t know that you do.” Her hand covered the captain’s once more.“You should tell him, you know, when he wakes up.” She squeezed his hand and then came over to where Spock sat. She leaned down to kiss Spock’s cheek. “I think you might be happy with the outcome.”

And then she left sickbay.

 


	3. Scotty

Scott came by thirty one minutes later.

“I won’t stay long, Commander,” Mr.Scott said. “I've got to get back to the bridge.”

Spock thought that the engineer had a knack for stating the obvious.

“I just wanted to check on the lad,” Mr. Scott continued.“Ensign Chekov is real broken up about it.”

“And why is that, Mr. Scott?” Spock forced himself to ask. He had absolutely no interest in this conversation. Or any conversation. But the captain had told him he should engage in more social discourse with the crew.

Scott looked at Spock as though he wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at. Then he shrugged. “Cause the Captain put himself in front of the creature to save Chekov.”

Spock nodded. “I am aware of the facts surrounding his injury.”

“That’s why Chekov feels bad,” Scott said as though Spock were daft.

“The captain feels it is his duty to protect the crew,” Spock replied.

“Aye.” Scott sighed.“I’ll be going back to the bridge now.”

Spock did not reply.


	4. M'Benga

“You’re still here, Commander?” Dr. M’Benga asked Spock.

Another one who stated the obvious, Spock thought. “Affirmative.”

The doctor started running a medical tricorder over the captain. “His vitals have improved,” Dr. M’Benga announced. “But his temperature is still elevated. Have to be sure he doesn't get an infection.”

“What are the odds of that occurring, doctor?”

“I’m not really one for odds, Mr. Spock. We’ll keep a close eye on him. Since you've been here anyway, if you notice any change, let us know immediately.”

As though he needed the doctor to tell him that.

M’Benga studied him. “Though you should get some rest, Commander.”

“I do not require rest at this time.”

“Would you like something to eat? Some tea?”

Spock shook his head. “My needs are sufficiently filled at present.”

The doctor sighed.“Suit yourself.”

When the doctor had departed, Spock stood and went to the captain. He laid his hand on the captain’s forehead and he did indeed seem overly warm for a human. He moved his hand down to the captain’s cheek and jaw. 

Nyota had implied that his regard for his captain would be welcome. What if she were wrong? His knowledge of the captain was that he was promiscuous and favored females. If he disclosed his more intimate regard for Kirk there was a high chance that the captain would become uncomfortable with Spock. Yet if he continued his vigil by the captain’s side, Kirk would figure it out without Spock having to voice his feelings.


	5. Nyota

Spock woke to find himself staring up at the ceiling of sickbay. He was lying on a biobed. He did not recall how he had gotten there. He’d been speaking with Dr. McCoy. Spock recalled that.

The only explanation he could come up with was that McCoy had somehow sedated him without his knowledge or permission. He would have words with the chief medical officer.

Spock sat up and stood. The biobed next to his location was empty, the chair he’d been sitting in still beside it. He clenched his fists and stopped a nurse who was about to rush by.

“Where is the captain?”

“Oh, Commander, you’re awake.”

“Obviously. Where is the captain?”

She bit her lip and looked toward a door behind her. “He’s in surgery, sir.”

“Surgery?”

“Yes. He had internal bleeding, sir. Dr. McCoy and Dr. M’Benga are working on him now.” The nurse hurried away.

Spock exhaled very slowly. The captain would be all right. He had to be. Spock would accept nothing else. Though he wanted to break into where the surgery was being done, Spock did not. He would not jeopardize the captain’s health for his own selfish concerns.

He lowered himself into the chair and waited. Seventeen minutes later, Nyota came into sickbay. Without a word, she went to the nearest replicator and obtained tea for Spock which she brought to him.

Spock took the tea. “You heard?”

“Yes. Leonard commed me just before they took him in. He said you might need a friend if you woke up while he was still in surgery.” Nyota went to another part of sickbay and came back with an additional chair. After she sat down, she said gently, ”He’s going to be okay, Spock.”

Spock nodded.

“Leonard said it might be why his temperature was still so high.”

He took a sip of the tea.

“You could say something, you know,” Nyota said.

“I do not know what to say,” Spock admitted. “I am conflicted.”

“About?”

“Until a few hours ago, you and I were engaged in an amorous relationship, were we not?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I do not wish to cause you pain, Nyota. But neither can I deny that you were correct in your assessment regarding my feelings for the captain.”

She smiled just a little. “Yes, I know. Spock, I think everyone knows.”

“Clarify.”

“You haven’t been very subtle since Kirk was beamed on board after the attack.”

Spock inclined his head. “Acknowledged.”

She reached over and patted his hand.

“I regret that I have caused you pain and embarrassment by my actions, Nyota. I did not mean to do so.”

“I know, Spock. And honestly I've known for a while how you feel about Kirk. I guess there was a part of me that hoped it would go away. That it was just a crush.” She sighed. “You've never been with me like you are with him.”

“Perhaps. It was still unkind of me to display my affection for the captain in a way that caused you distress.”

“So you regret waiting by his side since he was injured?”

“No,” Spock said, unable to lie.

“I didn't think so. Spock, I’ll get over it. Everything. I’m not…happy my boyfriend is in love with someone else. But neither will I cling to someone who quite clearly prefers another. No one is that blind.”

“You do not have to sit with me if it distresses you.”

She smiled.“I know that. But in spite of everything, I still care a great deal about you, Spock, and I hate to see you hurting.” Nyota laughed.“I even care about Kirk. Not just as my captain,but as my friend.”

“You are a remarkable human, Nyota. I have always thought so.”

They lapsed into silence for five minutes before Nyota spoke again. “You’re really worried, aren't you?”

Spock closed his eyes.“He had a lot of injuries. I thought—I thought when first I reached him that he was already dead.”

“Oh Spock.”

"It was…difficult. I thought about when he died before my eyes and I could do nothing to save him. It was like that all over again. The creature was killed by Lieutenant Hendorff’s phaser, but the captain was lifeless with no color except for the blood all over him.And then I saw his chest rise with breath.”

Nyota had tears in her eyes.“He’ll make it, Spock.”

“I hope so.”


	6. Bones

Spock watched as Dr. McCoy settled the captain on the biobed. He still appeared pale but was a little pinker in his cheeks than he had been there before.

“He’s going to be fine, Spock,” McCoy said, glancing at him.

“You said that before, doctor. Yet you have just returned from surgery.”

“I know, you hobgoblin. But we got everything this time. His temperature is already stabilizing.”

He allowed himself to feel a small a mount of relief. “I am gratified to hear that."

“You can go, Spock,” McCoy said pointedly.“Back to the bridge or your quarters or the lab. Wherever. Anywhere but sickbay.”

“I am staying until he awakens, doctor.”

The doctor scowled.“Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of this mission?”

“I do not understand, doctor.”

“You in here…hovering. Every time he’s injured.”

“I do not hover.”

“Oh, yes you do. Look, I get it _. Everyone_ gets it. You have a thing for Jim. But I also know that Jim is gonna be pissed if you collapse because you aren't taking care of yourself.”

“You already sedated me, doctor. I rested then.”

“You are one stubborn green-blooded, pointy-eared bastard. You know that,Spock?”

“Yes, doctor.”

McCoy sighed. “Fine. Whatever. But don’t come crying to me when Jim reams you a new one.”

“A new what, doctor?”

The doctor rolled his eyes.“Never mind. Sit down, Spock. You’re obviously a permanent decoration in sickbay.”

 Spock sat, thinking that of all the humans he knew, McCoy was surely the strangest. 


	7. Chekov

Spock looked up from the PADD he had Nyota retrieve for him in time to see the captain’s eyelids flutter. Clutching the PADD, Spock rose and stepped closer to the captain, his gaze riveted on the captain’s face.

There was a soft moan and Spock stiffened, fearing the captain was in pain. He wanted to reach for the captain’s hand, but resisted. The eyelids fluttered again.

“Captain?”

A sliver of blue appeared as the captain’s lashes lifted with aching slowness. “Sss-Spock?”

“Yes, Captain.”

The blue eyes tried to focus, but they were blood-shot, and squinty like the lights were too bright. The captain lowered his eyelids again.

“Ship?”

“The ship is fine, Captain.”

“Tired.” And then the captain was out again.

Pushing his disappointment aside, Spock turned to go find McCoy to inform him that the captain had awakened, if only briefly. It was then he saw that Ensign Chekov had come up to the captain’s biobed.

Chekov looked almost frightened as he first glanced at the captain and then at Spock.

“The Keptin?” he asked softly.

“He’s doing better, Ensign.”

The ensign nodded. “I am wery sorry I have caused such injuries. Do you think he will blame me?”

“No,” Spock assured him.“You are not the cause of the captain’s injuries, the creature was.”

Chekov blew out a breath. “If he had not pushed me aside,he would not be injured.”

“And you would be dead, Ensign. The captain will not blame you.”

He stared at the captain for a moment and then looked at Spock.“ Do you blame me, Mr. Spock?”

Spock was careful in his response. “That would be illogical. As I said, Mr. Chekov, you are not responsible for the captain’s injuries. They were inflicted by the creature.”

“Yes, sir. You will tell him I came by to see him?”

Spock nodded. “Affirmative.” 

When the ensign departed, Spock went to find Dr. McCoy.


	8. Jim

By nature, Spock would not have said he was impatient. Impatience was an emotion and therefore Spock repressed it. Most of the time. Yet he could not deny he was becoming impatient waiting for Jim to wake again. And for a longer period of time.

It was illogical to miss the sound of someone’s voice, but Spock did. Even more to miss someone’s smile. But the captain had a particularly pleasing one.

Since he’d been waiting, several more crew members had been by to check on the captain. He was not particularly surprised by this as Captain Kirk had become quite popular since he saved the Enterprise’s crew. But he’d rather have the captain to himself. Completely illogically selfish,of course.

Dr. McCoy had informed Spock that the captain would wake again anytime.

He had, once again, attempted to convince Spock his vigil was no longer needed, but Spock had chosen to ignore him. With his PADD and keeping in constant touch with Mr. Scott, Spock had been able to see to it that the ship continued to run smoothly. He’d even sent several reports to Starfleet, including one on the captain’s condition and progress.

Nothing was being neglected because he was by his captain’s side but Spock’s own rest. Once he was assured Jim would be all right, assured with his own eyes and a conversation between them,he would then agree to rest or meditation.

“Spock?”

His gaze flew from the PADD he had been working on to stare into the open eyes of his captain. Spock stood and went to his side immediately.

“Captain.” He tried to control the tremor in his voice.

“Hey.” The captain blinked, then smiled just a little bit.

“I will fetch Dr. McCoy.”

“Wait.” Kirk’s voice was hoarse, weak. “Spock, have you-have you been here the whole time?”

Spock hesitated. But he did not wish to lie. “Yes, Captain.”

“’Kay.” He closed his eyes for a moment and Spock feared he would fall unconscious again. But then he opened them.“Thirsty.”

“I will get the doctor.”

“Hey,” the captain said when Spock made to move away.

“Captain?”

“Thank you. You know, for everything.”

Spock nodded. “I will return.”


	9. Jim and Bones

Spock could not deny he was technically hovering now as Dr. McCoy leaned over Captain Kirk to examine him.

“Does it hurt?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere. Fuck, Bones, stop prodding me like cattle.” The captain still sounded hoarse and a little weak.

He did not like that the captain was in pain. “Perhaps pain medication would be in order, doctor.”

McCoy glared over his shoulder at Spock. “Gee, I wouldn’t have thought of that without you here, Spock. And why are you here still anyway? Jim’s awake. You can go now.”

“I don’t want him to go, Bones. Let him stay,” the captain said to Spock’s relief.

“Couple of idiots,” McCoy mumbled. “I’ll be right back with that pain medication Dr. Spock here prescribed. And with some ice chips.”

“Only ice chips?”

“No whining, Jim.” And McCoy walked away.

The captain’s gaze focused solely on Spock now. “Ship okay?”

“Yes, Captain. I have maintained optimal efficiency during your convalescence and will continue while you are still in the sickbay.”

Kirk smiled. “That was quite a mouthful, Commander.”

“Are you in a great deal of pain, Captain?”

“Define a great deal.”

“That tells me the answer is in the affirmative.”

Kirk straightened a little in the bed and then winced. “I’ll manage. You look tired, Spock. How much rest have you gotten?”

“None,” McCoy said returning to the captain’s side.  “I’ve been trying to get him to do just that but the pointy-eared bastard won’t listen to anyone but you, Jim.”

“Bones,” the captain said with a weary tone. “Spock, do I have to make it an order to go and get some sleep or meditation or whatever.”

Spock hesitated. He did not want to leave. Not now. But he also didn’t want to upset the captain or cause him not to rest. “No, sir. I will return at another time to check on you.”

McCoy shook his head. “Unbelievable. It’s like magic.”

“Bones?”

“I’ve been telling him, nurses have been telling him, M’Benga has been telling him, Uhura has been telling him. Nothing. You flash those baby blues and he’s all compliant.”

“The captain is my commanding officer, doctor.  _You_  are not.”

Jim grimaced and closed his eyes.

Spock instantly stiffened. “Captain?”

“He needs to rest, Spock,” McCoy announced. He shot the captain’s neck with a hypospray. “And so do you. Out. Come back tomorrow.” 

Spock took his leave and returned to his quarters, but he was not at all pleased.     

 


	10. Chekov and Jim

Spock returned to sickbay after two hours of sleep and two hours of meditation. It was perhaps not enough, but he did not wish to be away from the captain for a longer period. He also consumed a vegetarian omelet and two cups of spiced tea.

The Captain was sitting up in the biobed and Chekov was standing next to him. The ensign had a huge smile on his face.

“Oh, here is the Kommander, Keptin. I will leave you for now. I return later to see you?”

Kirk smiled. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with anything else you need to do.”

“I will see you later then.” Chekov sort of bowed at Spock. “Kommander.”

“I see you have been having visitors, Captain,” Spock said as he replaced Chekov by the captain’s side.

“Yeah, pretty much non-stop for the last couple of hours.”

Spock became alarmed. “If they are not allowing you to rest—”

“Spock, it’s fine.” Blue eyes searched his face. “You only look a little better. You’re too pale. Are you getting sick?”

“No, Captain. I do not wish for you to concern yourself with me. I am adequate. How long has the doctor stated you are to remain in sickbay?”

“Too damn long.” The captain sighed. “I’ve graduated to broth now. Have I ever told you I hate broth?”

“No, Captain.”

“Couple more days, I guess. And then a couple more confined to my quarters and then light duty for two after that.”

“You are displeased.”

“You think? I hate being stuck here.” He sighed. “But at least I have you to run things for me. Best damn first officer there is.”

Spock nodded. “I will, of course, do my best to ensure you are able to rest optimally.”

The captain smiled. “Really, though, you didn’t have to hang around here the whole time I was out, Spock. I’m sure you had lots of other things to do.”

“I wished to ascertain for myself that you would recover.” Spock heard the stiffness, the distance in his own voice and knew it was wrong. All wrong.

“I’m glad Uhura was so understanding.” Kirk paused. “She was, wasn’t she?”

“Captain?”

“About you spending all this time doing your duty. Not spending time with her.”

“She was…surprisingly agreeable.”

“You’re lucky.” The captain smiled. “But that’s it, Spock. Your duty as far as seeing me through sickbay is finished. I don’t want to see you back here.”

“Captain—”

“That’s an order, Spock. I’m gonna be okay.”

“But—”

But the captain shook his head. “Dismissed. And I mean that, Spock. I don’t want you coming back here.”

And Spock left.


	11. Bones

Spock stayed away for twelve hours. During this time he had done ship business, ate another meal, and meditated. Still he was restless, unsure. Should he reveal his feelings to the captain or would they be unwelcome? He no longer knew.

Nyota had said she believed he would be happy with that outcome which implied she believed the captain might share Spock’s regard. He wished to ask her about it now but thought it might be considered inappropriate by humans to have such conversations with one’s ex-lover. She might consider it Spock attempting to ask her how to woo the captain.

There was no one on the ship who was more familiar with Captain Kirk than Dr. McCoy and should the captain have ever indicated any romantic regard for Spock, McCoy would know. He hoped that talking with McCoy would not be especially unpleasant.

When he made it to sickbay he was surprised to find that the captain’s bed was empty. He asked a nurse where McCoy was and was told the doctor was in his office.

“Doctor?”

McCoy looked up wearily from his terminal. “Jim’s not here, Spock.”

“Where is he?”

“I released him to his quarters about thirty minutes ago.”

“Is that not significantly sooner than you had indicated, doctor?” Spock asked.

“He was doing really well and bitching a fit. I couldn’t stand to have him around anymore. I’m monitoring him.” McCoy eyed Spock. “Was there something else?”

“Is the captain, at present, engaging in any amorous relationships to your knowledge?”

“At present? He’d better be sleeping.” Dr. McCoy smirked. “You’re asking me about Jim’s love life?”

“I am not certain who else to obtain this information from.”

“Him?”

Spock shifted.

McCoy sighed. “No, he’s not involved with anyone.”

“And is there anyone he is specifically interested in?”

“Couple of idiots,” Dr. McCoy mumbled.

“Doctor?”

“Spock, remember last month when you took that phaser shot from the Andorian meant for Jim?”

Of course he remembered. “Affirmative.”

“You were in sickbay for a day and a half. Out like a sleeping baby for a good twelve hours of that.” McCoy shook his head.

“While fascinating, what has this to do with the captain?”

“He was by your side the entire time you were out Spock.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Get it?”

Spock’s heart rate increased. “I must speak with the captain.”

“About time,” McCoy mumbled.   


	12. Jim

Spock hesitated outside of Kirk’s quarters. The doctor had implied he hoped the captain was asleep. If that were the case, Spock did not wish to wake him. But neither could he enter the captain’s quarters without his permission.  

He pressed the button to ring the captain.

“Yeah?” The captain’s voice. He did not sound sleepy.

“Captain, it is Spock.”

The door whooshed open and Spock stepped inside. The captain sat on the edge of his bed wearing loose fitting gray pants and a white T-shirt. His hair appeared to be damp.

Spock barely refrained from frowning. “Did Dr. McCoy clear you for showering with your injuries?”

The captain rolled his eyes. “It was just a short shower, Spock. No big deal.”

“If you had weakened and fallen—”

“Hey, hey, hey, I’m not an invalid.”

Spock forced his heart rate to calm. "You were recently attacked and incapacitated by a savage creature. You lost a lot of blood and your wounds were severe. You also had internal bleeding.”

“I know.” Kirk sighed. “I’m fine, Spock. Is there something you wanted to tell me about the ship?”

“No, Captain. The ship is fine. That is not why I am here.”

There was a strange gleam in the captain’s blue eyes that Spock could not place.

Kirk bit his lip. “Why are you here then?”

Spock exhaled. “It is of a personal nature, Captain.”

“I see.” The captain licked his lips. “Pull up a chair, then. Having to look up at you is giving me a pain in the neck.”

“If you would rather rest, I can come back at a more convenient time,” Spock offered. He did not want to leave. In fact, illogically he found himself needing to be in the captain’s presence more each day.

“No, it’s fine, Spock. Just sit.”

Spock grabbed the chair behind the captain’s desk and brought it near to the bed. “You may recline against the headboard if that will make you more comfortable, Captain.”

A small smile spread across Kirk’s face. “I need to be comfortable, huh?”

“I would always prefer that you were.”

“Okay.” The captain adjusted himself so that he now sat at the top of the bed, his back and head supported by the headboard.

“Can I get you anything, Captain? Water? Tea?”

“No.”

Spock realized he was probably procrastinating. It was unlike him to be nervous.

“You want me to start?” Kirk asked.

“Captain?”

Both of the captain’s eyebrows rose. “It’s like pulling teeth with you, Spock. Is this about Uhura?”

Spock blinked. “Nyota?”

Kirk shrugged. “She came by to see me. She seemed upset.”

“You were severely injured—”

But the captain was shaking his head. “Not about my injuries. There was…something else.” His gaze bore into Spock, his blue eyes particularly bright and intense. “She kept saying I should speak with you.”

“I—“Spock closed his mouth.

“Is there something you want to say, Spock?”

“This is not about Nyota, Captain.”

“No?”

“My relationship with Nyota has ended.” Spock watched as the captain’s chest rose and fell.

“You ended it?”

“No, it was Nyota who ended it,” Spock admitted.

“I see.”

Spock saw disappointment flash briefly in his eyes and before the captain could indulge himself in whatever was in his mind, Spock said, “Because of my feelings with regard to you.”

“What?” Kirk blinked.

Spock exhaled slowly. “Captain, apparently much of the crew has guessed what you are slower to come to realize.”

“Huh?”

“I made a spectacle of myself when you were injured by the creature,” Spock tried again.

Kirk shook his head. “ _Spock_ ,” he said threw gritted teeth. “Will you just say it? You’re gonna make me daft.”

“I consider you the ideal candidate for a romantic relationship.”

He laughed. The captain laughed. Spock frowned.

“Captain—“

“Spock, shut up and come here.”

It was Spock’s turn to blink and stare at the captain.

Kirk sighed and patted the mattress next to him. “Come here, Commander.”


	13. Jim and Spock

Spock felt hope blossom and he moved forward to sit on the mattress where his captain indicated.

His captain was smiling. “Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I consider you the ideal candidate, too.” And with that Kirk fisted Spock’s shirt and pulled his head down toward him until their lips were bare inches apart. “So, since we both consider each other ideal, what do you say we move forward with our candidacy?”

And then Kirk kissed him. Soft, tentative. He broke the kiss, staring into Spock’s eyes.

Spock kissed him. Hard, sure. Pressing Kirk back against the headboard. He thrust his tongue past the captain’s lips.

His captain moaned low and with the hand not gripping Spock’s shirt, he smoothed his fingers over Spock’s bangs.

Spock’s breath hitched and he pushed Kirk under him until he lay flat against the bed, Spock covering him. Kirk released his shirt and with that hand, curled his fingers around the back of Spock’s neck, fingertips brushing Spock’s skin there. Spock shivered.

Their legs tangled together and Spock could feel the press of his captain’s erection. His own cock grew hard knowing of Kirk’s arousal. Lust flared between them and everywhere their skin touched Spock felt alive. He could feel the captain’s emotions…love and desperation. The same as Spock felt. It came from both of them.

Spock broke their kiss, leaned his forehead against Kirk’s. “Captain—“

“That’s hot, really, but I think since you’ve had your tongue down my throat you can call me Jim, at least in bed.”

“Jim,” Spock said, softly, almost reverently. “Nothing would please me more than pursuing copulation with you, but—“

Jim made a sort of choking sound.

“Are you all right?” Spock asked immediately.

“Yes. Yeah. It was just the part about us engaging in-in copulation.”

“You do not wish to pursue copulation?”

Jim smiled. “I definitely want to pursue it.”

Spock swallowed and tried to focus on something other than how beautiful Jim was and how hard the cock that pressed into him was. “However—“

“Oh, God, not however.”

“Jim, we cannot engage in intercourse at this time.”

“Why not?”

“You are just now out of sickbay. You had internal injuries. I will not be responsible for causing re-injury to your person.”

Jim sighed. “As much as I would love to argue with you, Spock, I can’t. I’m really not up for anything strenuous.”

Spock nodded. “Agreed. We have waited this long, a few more days will not be impossible, though perhaps not desirable.”

“Yeah but you gotta stop saying things like desire and copulation and intercourse.”

He arched a brow. “You find these words arousing?”

Jim’s blue eyes widened. “Oh, God, not as much as that one.”

“You are an unusual human, Jim.”

He laughed. “Maybe. But you like me anyway.”

Spock shook his head. “Like does not come close to how I feel about you.”

“No?”

“I cherish thee.”  


End file.
